yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/113
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلِتَصْغَى إِلَيْهِ أَفْئِدَةُ الَّذِينَ لاَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِالآخِرَةِ وَلِيَرْضَوْهُ وَلِيَقْتَرِفُواْ مَا هُم مُّقْتَرِفُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve li tesgâ ileyhi ef’idetullezîne lâ yu’minûne bil âhıreti ve li yerdavhu ve li yakterifû mâ hum mukterifûn(mukterifûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve li tesgâ : ve meyletsin 2. ileyhi : ona 3. ef'idetu : gönülleri 4. ellezîne : ki onlar 5. lâ yu'minûne : îmân etmezler, inanmazlar 6. bi el âhıreti : ahirete 7. ve li yerdav-hu : ve ondan razı olsunlar 8. ve li yakterifû : ve kazansınlar 9. mâ hum mukterifûne : onların kazandıkları şey(ler) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, âhirete inanmayanların gönülleri meyletsin ve hoşnut olsunlar da yapageldiklerine devâm etsinler diye söylerler o sözleri. Ali Bulaç Meali Bir de ahirete inanmayanların kalpleri ona meyletsin de ondan (bu yaldızlı ve içi çarpık sözlerden) hoşlansınlar ve yüklenmekte olduklarını yüklenedursunlar. Ahmet Varol Meali Ahirete inanmayanların kalpleri o sözlere meyletsin, onlardan hoşnut olsunlar ve kendilerinin yaptıklarını onlar da yapsınlar diye (böyle sözler fısıldarlar). Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (112-113) Aldatmak için birbirlerine cazip sözler fısıldayan cin ve insan şeytanlarını her peygambere düşman yaptık. Bu şeytanlar ahirete inanmayanların kalblerinin o sözlere yönelmesi, ondan hoşnut olması ve kendilerinin işledikleri suçları işlemeleri için böyle yaparlar. Rabbin dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı, sen onları iftiraları ile başbaşa bırak; Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bir de (şeytanlar), ahirete inanmayanların gönülleri bu yaldızlı sözlere meyletsin, onlardan hoşlansınlar ve işleyecekleri günahları işlesinler diye (bu fısıldamayı yaparlar). Diyanet Vakfı Meali Âhirete inanmayanların kalpleri ona (yaldızlı söze) kansın, ondan hoşlansınlar ve işledikleri suçu işlemeye devam etsinler diye (böyle yaparlar). Edip Yüksel Meali Ahirete inanmıyanların kalbi ona kansın, ondan hoşlansın ve gerçekten yapmak istediklerini yapabilsinler diye. . . Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bir de ahirete inanmayanların gönülleri o yaldızlı söze meyletsin, ondan hoşlansınlar ve onların işlediği günahları işlesinler diye yaldızlı söz fısıldarlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de o yaldızlı lâfa Âhırete inanmıyanların gönülleri aksın ve onu hoşlansınlar ve bu ele geçirmekte oldukları varidatı elde etsinler diye öyle yaparlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve o (yaldızlı) sözlerle ahirete inanmayanların gönülleri ona meyletsin ve ondan hoşlansınlar ve onlar irtikab eder olduklarını irtikab etsinler diye telkin eyler. Muhammed Esed Yine de, ahirete inanmayanların kalpleri Ona yönelebilsin ve Onda tatmin bulabilsinler diye, ayrıca ulaşabilecekleri (fazilet derecesi)ne ulaşabilsinler diye, Suat Yıldırım Bir de bu telkini, âhirete inanmayanların gönülleri ona meyletsin, derken ondan hoşlansınlar ve işledikleri suçlarını işlemeye devam etsinler diye yaparlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ki âhirete inanmayanların kalbleri o(nların yaldızlı sözleri)ne kansın, ondan hoşlansınlar ve onlar, işledikleri suçları işlemeğe devam etsinler. Şaban Piriş Meali Ahirete inanmayanların kalpleri o sözlere kansın, ondan hoşlansınlar ve işledikleri günahları işlemeye devam etsinler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar bunu, âhirete inanmayanların gönülleri o yaldızlı sözlere meyletsin, sonra ondan hoşlansınlar ve işlemekte oldukları kötülükleri işlemeye devam etsinler diye yaparlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ki âhirete inanmayanların gönülleri ona ısınsın, ondan hoşlansınlar, elde ettikleri şeylere sahip olmaya devam etsinler. Yusuf Ali (English) To such (deceit) let the hearts of those incline, who have no faith in the hereafter: let them delight in it, and let them earn from it what they may. M. Pickthall (English) That the hearts of those who believe not in the Hereafter may incline thereto, and that they may take pleasure therein, and that they may earn what they are earning. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Yine de, ahirete inanmayanların kalpleri O'na yönelebilsin ve O'nda tatmin bulabilsinler diye, ayrıca ulaşabilecekleri derecesine ulaşabilsinler diye, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 113. Ve -o yaldızlı sözleri- âh i ret e inanmayanların kalpleri ona meyletsin ve ondan hoşlansınlar ve onlar işledikleri şeyleri işlesinler diye telkin eyler. 113. Bu mübarek âyetler, şeytan tabiatîi kimselerin insanlara ne maksatla vesveselerde bulunduklarını bildirmektedir. Ve Rasülü Ekrem'in doğruluğuna ait mucizelerin fazlasiyle mevcut olduğunu beyan etmektedir. Şöyle ki: (Ve) O şeytan, o insanlar ve cinler taifesinden olan düşman (-0 yaldızlı sözleri-) o yalan lâkırdıları (âhirete inanmayanların) o ebediyet âlemini inkâr edenlerin (gönülleri ona) o görünüşte parlak, haddizatında, karanlık ve aldatıcı lakırdılarına (meyletsin) onlara aldanıp dursunlar (ve ondan) o kâfirce sözlerden (hoşlansınlar) o yanlış inançlarında sabit olsunlar (ve onlar) öyle sapıklık sahasında kendi nefisleri için kazanıp (işledikleri şeyleri) öyle çirkin çirkin inançlarını, amellerini (işlesinler diye telkin eder.) tâki, onlar o kötü hareketlerinin cezasına kavuşurlar.